Step Away from the Sidelines
by MidnightSuburbia
Summary: Cindy has a plan to destroy Jimmy's life, but little does she know, her best friend has been secretly in love with Jimmy for a long time. Can Libby prevent the sure-to-come heartbreak? JimmyLibby


**Step Away from the Sidelines**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hrm, where do I even begin with this story? Well, I wrote this at around two in the morning, so excuse me if the writing, grammar, spelling, etc. is a little off. A one-shot for Jimmy/Libby (which I have come to love and appreciate now). Enjoy my lovers! ;D

* * *

"Hey babe, you want to dance?" 

Leaning against the wall behind me I stared down at my shoes guiltily, wiggling my toes inside my fashionable black slippers. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood for dancing, or even music right now, Sheen..." He gasped and put his hand to his chest in mock astonishment, bugging his eyes out. I give an irritated roll of the eyes.

"Since WHEN does Liberty Danielle Folfax not want to dance? Or listen to music? Is the apocalypse coming? Everybody, run to safety...TOKYO!" Sheen leaped up and widened his arms, flailing them around wildly. My lips curled into a frown, and I turned myself around so my right arm touched the wall lightly. Sheen, for once, actually grew _slightly _serious, putting his hand on my left shoulder. "Is everything okay, my Ultra Queen?" I brushed his hand off my arm and shook my head in the negative, my slightly longer cornrow braids delicately brushing the skin of my shoulders. "Well, since you're not in the mood for dancing, I guess I'll just go dance with...BOLBI ! Yeah, I love that foreign dude." As soon as the concern appeared, it vanished. Sheen bobbed his head up and down and ran off to find the portly boy.

Sighing, in a depressed manner I peered out into the crowd of dancing teenagers. They all looked so happy. So cheerful. And what did I have to live for? Resent and guilt, that's what.

I scanned until I came across two heads, both being familiar for longer than imaginable. Both faces had smiles spread all the way across. Unfortunately, it's a sad thing to inform anyone that one of those smiles was fake.

He was so in love with her. The way his bright blue eyes lit up when she was around, and how his lips managed to turn upwards was beyond me. I put my hands behind my back nervously and toyed with them, my heart becoming heavy at seeing the two together. Bags rested under my eyes as I watched the sight unfold. He held her close to him, his hand securely on her waist, and hers on his shoulder. Her hips gently swayed, letting her knee length dress follow airily with her legs, and her hair floated in heaps of golden waves behind her. Seduction's such a bitch, right?

Cynthia Aurora Vortex, my best friend for years, had been secretly plotting something for as long as I can remember. It all started when a boy James Isaac Neutron moved into Retroville, Texas. Cindy informed me that she hated every fiber of his being, and would do virtually anything to get rid of him. And that was when the plan hatched. In fifth grade, she invited me over to her house, and we huddled onto her pink mat by her bedside. She informed me that she had an idea to completely devestate him into oblivion. Of course I listened. I was her best friend, after all.

The plan. Oh boy, after what seemed like decades, the plan was at its end. Cindy was finally going to win. After all of these years, she was going to get her revenge on Jimmy Neutron. He was completely and totally in love with her, and she was going to break his heart. The plan was virtually perfect. But there was one thing Cindy never expected, something that might dreadfully lead her plan off the track.

She never expected that her own best friend would fall in love with the very guy she hated.

Shocking, right? I had always watched from the sidelines. I was the tag-a-long buddy that the main female character dragged along with on wild adventures. Usually the story would lead to the main guy and gal' getting together, and the secondary characters falling in love. But the story writer seemed to want to put a crazy, insane twist on the plot. The main female character was conniving and evil, and her best friend _secretly_ loved the guy the main girl character _secretly_ hated. Funny how things worked out.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts to watch Jimmy and Cindy again. It was like a movie playing out right in front of my eyes. I felt sick as Cindy rose forward to kiss Jimmy, and I clutched my stomach. This was the part that she killed all of Jimmy inside. But as many forget, when something is least expected, it is most likely to happen. Sheen, being the hyper-active boy he was, spilled punch all over Cindy's dress. She shrieked, looking down at the red liquid that then clashed with her light green dress. Almost excusing herself immediately, she sprinted off to the restrooms with her high heels click-clacking with her the whole way.

Jimmy just stood there, amazed that timing had been so off for him. I quickly raced over to the women's restroom. Swishing the door open, I was greeted by the sight of Cindy rubbing her dress feveretly with a wet paper towl. Approching her, I inquired, "Girl, you know that's not going to do any better. That dress is as good as gone." Cindy sighed tossed the paper towl irritably into a nearby trash can.

"Libby, I was _so_ close to destroying him for good! But oooh no! Your stupid boyfriend had to go and splash punch all over me! Now I'm going to have to re-set the mood between Nerdron and me with a stained dress. Great," she sarcastically spewed her problems out. I shifted uncomfortably and leaned on a sink, tapping my manicured nails lightly atop it. Cindy stared at me. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

This time it was my turn to sigh, and I looked her straight in the eye instead of avoiding her heated gaze. "Cindy, I was thinking... maybe you shouldn't do this. Jimmy's just so in love with you, and I can see it in his eyes. Do ya' really hate him that much?" I knew that that was a lame excuse, and that Cindy wasn't about to let me get away with it.

She stood up straight and looked at me firmly. "Are you saying that I shouldn't go through with my plan; the plan that I've been working on for literally years? Libby, have you gone completely bonkers?" Cindy countered. I cast my eyes in the other direction as if what I had said was a crime. I could tell she was angered. She turned around to the towl despenser and pumped out some more paper towls. "Just leave me to myself, my solitude, and my ruined dress, okay?"

Fine. If that's the way she wanted it. I left hot on my heel and weaved my way through all of the students, when suddenly ocean blue eyes caught my wandering orbs. My heart pounded, and my mind became hazey with fog. Without even beginning to think of the situation, I casually paced over to where Jimmy stood. Playing with the hem of my shirt, I peered up at my secret love. "Hey Jimmy, sorry for askin' this, but would you dance with me? The only person left to dance with is Carl, and well..." I glanced over to the overweight, red-headed boy kissing a stuffed llama to give emphasis to my dilemma.

He grinned and laughed heartily, extending his arm. "I think I'm free for the next couple hundred years. Since according to my calculations, that's the time it'll take Cindy to come out of the bathroom." I giggled and slipped my hand into his. The dance was a bit awkward, considering I hadn't really made much contact with Jimmy at all in the past. The awkwardness, however, did not stop me from enjoying it at all. He rested his hand on my hip, and I shakily placed my fingertips on his shoulder. We clumsily attempted to take steps together, and I fumbled a couple of times from my nervousness (which is a bit unusual for me, because dancing is almost literally my proffession).

I was beginning to enjoy myself too much, cheeks flaring, stomach flipping, and heart repeatedly drumming the inside of my chest. Before I knew it, however, Cindy swung the bathroom door open, and began her hunt for Jimmy. As her eyes crossed the image of Jimmy and me dancing together, though, her eyes widened and hands clenched. She began marching over towards us, but I did not falter or lose my ground. Instead, I braved out something that no secondary character has done from the sidelines. "Jimmy, I need to tell you something... it's _really_ important." He gave me the signal, motioning for me to continue.

Leaning up, I took his lips in mine. Jimmy became stiff at first, but let me continue onwards anyways. If Cindy wanted to break Jimmy's heart, she was going to have to get through me first. Jimmy was the main male character. So maybe I could be the main female character for once, and step away from the sidelines.

_FIN_

* * *

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

**Author's Note**: I've got a strange addiction to that song. Maybe I'll write a song fic. with it... Anyways, go ahead and flame away. _"Zomg Cindy would sooo not do that!one11"_ -Insert sigh here- Well, I attempted to keep the characters in, well, character. Didn't turn out well I guess? But I think I actually did kind of good with Jimmy... but that's just Jimmy, and he's like, my favorite character. :D So you could imagine.

Thanks for reading! I'd love positive, good natured comments. Review please!


End file.
